Then
by bdavis9
Summary: A Nat/Rosalina one-shot based on the song "Then" by Braid Paisley. I do not own this song!


**sorry i haven't been updating in awhile, i've been stuck with Messing with the Kid and I'm really trying to work on it but in the meantime, I have been working on some song one shots and here's one of them! i promise i will try to get a new chapter of my story up soon! i hope you like this one, this song is a personal favorite of mine and so cute!**

* * *

_I remember trying not to stare_

_The night that I first met you_

_You had me mesmerized_

9 year old Nat Wolff was anxiously waiting "backstage" before his first gig with his band, the Silver Boulders. And even though "backstage" was his bedroom and the show was just family and friends, he was still nervous. His bandmates were all laughing and wrestling around, all getting pumped waiting for Cooper to call them out.

"Alright boys, come on!" Cooper swung the door opened and summoned the boys. Nat's friends all ran out the door following Cooper, leaving Nat as the last one out. Cooper lead them onto the makeshift stage in his living room and Nat took a look out into the crowd for the first time. He saw the normal faces he expected: his dad, the rest of the band's parents, a couple of their school friends. But it was one person that caught his eye. Her eyes caught his attention first, it was like she was smiling with them, right at him. And she was indeed smiling with her mouth as well, displaying a full set of pearly whites. Nat was caught off guard by this beautiful girl that he ran right into his piano bench, almost falling to the floor. He could hear snickers from the crowd and the rest of the band chuckling. He had been looking forward to this gig for so long and now all he wanted was for it to be over so he could talk to this girl.

Nat was waiting to make his move, he just didn't know how to approach her. Who was she anyway? He watched her from afar as she sat by herself before she was approached by Josh, who wiped the frosting from a cupcake on her face. Nat couldn't let Josh swoop in before he did so he made his way across the room quickly. "Hey Josh."

"What's up, Nat?" Josh asked with a mouthful of cupcake, bits flying out of his mouth as he spoke. "Oh this is my step-sister, Poopalina."

"It's Rosalina," She rolled her eyes at Josh before smiling at Nat. Nat suddenly regretted his outfit of choice, including his sideways baseball hat and the lollipop currently in his mouth.

"Well hello love, it's a pleasure to meet you," Nat couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth in a British accent, like he was the 5th Beatle. He could feel his face turn red but before he could recover, his dad came and whisked him away. But as he was pulled away, Nat looked over this shoulder and caught one last glimpse of Rosalina and he just knew he was in love with that girl.

_And three weeks later_

_In the front porch light_

_Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight_

_I hadn't told you yet_

_I thought I loved you then_

"Goodnight," Rosalina smiled as her and Nat stood on her front porch after their first official dates as a couple. They had just returned from New Orleans a few days before and they had been inseparable ever since.

"Goodnight," Nat kissed her over and over again. It had taken him so many years to get to this point with Rosalina and he was finally kissing her so he never wanted to stop.

"Nat..." Rosalina smiled as they pulled apart close to 45 minutes later. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from leaning in again. "It's been like 45 minutes, my dad's going to catch us."

"One more," Nat smirked, leaning in and pecking her lips one more time. "Goodnight Rosalina."

"Goodnight Nat," she smiled as she as she turned the doorknob of the front door. He backed off the porch and nearly tripped down the stairs, making Rosalina laugh hysterically as she entered her house. She waved goodbye as his face turned red. He waited for her bedroom light to turn on before he headed down the street towards his house. He felt his face still throbbing from embarrassing himself in front of Rosalina but he didn't really care. Even though he hadn't told her officially to her face, he loved her right then and he couldn't imagine a time when he didn't.

_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe_

_The way I feel about you girl_

_Like a river meets the sea_

_Stronger than its ever been_

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_

"I can't believe it's already my senior prom, it feels like just yesterday we danced at my freshman prom for the very first time." Rosalina gazed into Nat's eyes as he moved her around the dance floor. "Everything was so different back then."

"One thing never changed," Nat said. "You've always been the center of my world."

"Nat…" Rosalina blushed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I just can't believe how far we've come since those days," Nat told her. "And I can't believe how much I love you."

"I can't wait for the future with you, Nat Wolff." Rosalina smiled, putting a hand onto his cheek. "I love you."

"And I thought I loved you when I was 12." Nat grinned, shaking his head. "I don't even know what the love I have for you now is."

_I remember taking you back_

_To right where I first met you_

_You were so surprised_

_There were people around_

_But I didn't care_

_I got down on one knee right there_

_And once again_

_I thought I loved you then_

"Nat, where are we going?" Rosalina asked him as Nat led his blindfolded girlfriend up the stairs to the apartment he lived in as a child. He opened the door to the now vacant place, and helped her into the foyer before taking off the blindfold. "Your old apartment? What?"

"Where I first met you," Nat smiled, taking her hand and leading her into the living room. He flicked the lights on, revealing all of their friends standing there.

"Nat! What is going on?" Rosalina exclaimed, happy to see their former bandmates that she didn't get to see much anymore. She turned to her boyfriend of 10 years to find him kneeling down on one ring. Nat always felt Rosalina deserved the world and he didn't care that such an intimate moment in their relationship would be shared with some many people.

"Rosalina Tai, we have had quite a journey together. I thought I loved you the first time I saw those beautiful eyes in this very room. And that was my 9 year old version of love. I thought I loved you when you kissed me for the very first time, because you didn't want anyone else to be my first kiss. And that was my 11 year old version of love. I thought I loved you when you overheard me confess my love for you and you finally became my girlfriend. And that was my 12 year old version of love. I thought I loved you when we made it through that awful year that we both have agreed never happened because our love conquered all. And that was my 13 year old version of love. I thought I loved you all those times and I wouldn't say I was wrong, because those moments all helped me learn what love really is. And love is what I feel everyday I wake up next to you and get to kiss you and hear you laugh and wash the dishes after you cook dinner and after a long day when I know I get to come home to you and give you a hug. You are my whole world and I never want to see anything outside of my perfect little world so Rosalina, please marry me and make me the happiest man in my little world." Nat was smiling as his eyes filled with tears.

"I would love to marry you, of course Nat!" Rosalina shrieked as Nat slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and pulled her into a long kiss, pumping his fist in the air as their friends started to cheer like their favorite team won the Super Bowl. But to Nat, he just did.

_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe_

_The way I feel about you girl_

_Like a river meets the sea_

_Stronger than its ever been_

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_

"Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs Nat Wolff for their first dance as a married couple!" Cooper happily announced as he watched Nat and Rosalina make their way to the dance floor. "I Won't Love You Any Less" started to play as Nat pulled his bride close and spun her around the dance floor.

"You look amazing," Nat whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to continue this amazing life with you, baby."

"Today is the best day of my life," Rosalina told him. "And tonight will be the best night of yours."

"Oh really?" Nat smirked, making her giggle. "God I love you so damn much Rosalina Tai."

"It's Mrs. Wolff now," Rosalina winked.

"Man do I love the sound of that!" Nat pulled her into a kiss. "I don't think I can love you any more than I did when I said I do to you today."

"You just wait," Rosalina promised. "We still have the rest of our lives ahead of us."

_I can just see you_

_With a baby on the way_

_I can just see you_

_When your hair is turning gray_

_What I can't see_

_Is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_But I've said that before_

"Nat, honest opinion okay? Do I look fat?" Rosalina stood in front of Nat, her arms on her hips.

"Baby, you look great!" Nat enthused, reaching out and putting his hand on her developing baby bump. "Skinny as ever."

"Ugh I'm supposed to be fat, I'm pregnant for god sakes!" Rosalina complained, making Nat laugh. "What's so funny?"

"This is just exactly how I pictured you pregnant," Nat smiled. "Getting mad at me for telling you that you're skinny, you constantly looking at yourself in the mirror, you constantly looking at baby names. You just wait, in a few years, that baby will be turning your hair gray."

"Well I can't wait then," Rosalina stuck her tongue out as he pulled her into his lap.

"You're going to be amazing," Nat told her, kissing her stomach. "And so is that little baby."

"You're gonna love that kid more than me I think," Rosalina winked.

"I don't think that's possible,"

_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe_

_The way I feel about you girl_

_We'll look back someday_

_At this moment that we're in_

_And I'll look at you and say_

_And I thought I loved you then_

"Ah there you are," Nat said as he sat down on the back porch of their suburban home outside of the city. He bent over and kissed his wife's forehead before sitting down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking," Rosalina forced a smile.

"About?" Nat prodded.

"How has it been 10 years since I married you?" Rosalina asked. "Where did the time go? It feels like just yesterday we were just stupid kids dodging our feelings and playing music we loved."

"A lot of things have changed in all those years, huh?" Nat sighed as he looked out into the yard, where their two kids were playing together on the swingset. "But one thing has never changed."

"How insanely hot you are?" Rosalina joked.

"Oh and I thought I loved you then," Nat pulled her into a kiss with a smile on his face.


End file.
